Into the Darkness
by McFluffin
Summary: The Final Battle went horribly wrong. Now on the run Harry must raise an army to match Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Dark!Harry and Dark!Ginny   Challenge from Opaque-Girl


**A/N: I'm only doing this as a challenge. I'm planning on it being a Two-Shot or at the minimum a 5 chapter story**.

**This is for Opaque-Girl**

**

* * *

Into The Darkness**

Harry stood on top of the ledge overlooking the small expanse of water that would soon lead him to his destiny. His horde of followers at his back, waiting for his command. He just stared at the water lost in thought. He felt a delicate hand slip into his which knocked him out of his daydream.

"Fourteen years Gin, Fourteen years of running and of fighting. Fourteen years of having to watch governments fall to his power. Can you believe it?" he asked her as he stared into her brown eyes with his red.

"Yes love, I can believe it. Soon this nightmare will be over, and we'll have had our revenge." she told him, her voice had an edge to it. Be it of nervousness or fear he he did not know.

"Yes, soon we will rule and we will lead the magical world out of darkness and bring about a golden age!" he exclaimed.

"Remember how it all went wrong?" she asked him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"That is something I will never forget..." he said grimly as he stared back out to the ocean and remembered their sad tale.

**

* * *

*14 years earlier***

Harry was duelling Voldemort with all he had, but still it was not enough. The Dark Lord sent a nasty looking curse at him, which Harry skilfully dodged.

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. DIE!" Voldemort yelled out exasperated with the teen as he sent wave after wave of spells at Harry.

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelled out as he took cover behind a pile of rubble to catch his breath.

He decided he would look around and get a bit of an idea of who was fighting and who was dying. He looked and saw that his teachers where giving the Death Eaters their all, then he saw Bellatrix duelling Hermione, Luna, and Ginny.

"How strong is that crazy bitch?" Harry asked himself.

"Potter!" Voldemort yelled as he blasted away the last of the rubble.

'Breaks over.' he thought to himself as he stood and ran. He looked at the twisted wizard and shot spell after spell at him.

"Give up boy! I control the Elder Wand! I have ultimate power!" Voldemort said arrogantly as he fired back.

Deciding he needed a distraction Harry blew up the stone under Voldemort's feet, causing him to fall back injured.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he disarmed his opponent of his wand.

"You're wrong Tom, I am the true master of the Elder Wand." he said as he trained his wand to Voldemort's face.

"Good-bye To-" Harry was interrupted as a scream and a green flash lit up the battlefield. Harry and all the combatants turned to the source. Bellatrix stood laughing maniacally as she looked at the dead body of Hermione.

"No, god no! Not Hermione!" Harry said as he ignored Voldemort and ran towards Bellatrix. This was enough for the Dark Lord's forces and they renewed their brutal assault. Caught off guard most of the defenders died instantly. Harry saw this and knew that battle was lost.

"Retreat! Everyone retreat to the school!" He yelled out as he aimed his wand at Bellatrix who was busy fighting Luna, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley.

"**Avada Kedavra!" **he yelled as he ended the mad witches life.

He ran towards his friends and began to lead them to the school.

As they reached the Entrance Hall, Harry took account of how survived the bloodbath.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny where the only Weasleys still alive, apparently everyone else had fallen when they got distracted.

Draco stood in a far corner as he bleed from a wound on his arm. His parents had been killed for betraying the Dark Lord.

Luna and Susan where comforting each other as they began to hear the thumping of the massive doors. They knew that it was only a matter of time before the Death Eaters broke through.

Near the Great Hall a girl cried over the dead body of an older girl. Her black hair obscured her face.

McGonagall and Shacklebolt whispered rapidly to each other as the situation grew grim.

Harry sighed as he saw that not many where left and that those that did survive where in no shape to fight. Neville approached him as Harry looked at the doors.

"We're all going to die. Aren't we Harry." he asked.

"Yeah Nev, we are." Harry replied solemnly.

"I think not! Mr. Potter, although the battle is lost, as long as you live the war will continue. I want you to do one final thing for me." Said McGonagall as she approached the boys.

"Our battle is here but yours is not. Take everyone and smuggle them to safety, the younger generation must survive in some form! Take this Portkey and disappear and only return when you have gained enough power to kill that man." she said as she hugged him and gave him a length of rope. "This will take you to London. Apparently International Portkeys have been severely restricted. Now go!" she ordered.

Ginny hugged her mother for the last time. "I don't want to go mum, I'll never see you again." she said as she cried.

"I know Gin. But we have to keep them distracted so that you can escape. I'm sorry dear, but it gives me peace knowing that you live on." Molly said as she continued to hug her last child.

"Harry, please take care of them. Take care of Ginny." Molly implored, Harry just nodded.

"It's time! They're breaking through! Go now!" Kingsley yelled out as the door shattered and he was impaled by a large piece of wood killing him instantly.

Harry took hold of the rope joined by Ginny, Neville, Susan, Luna, Draco, and to their surprise Astoria Greengrass. Taking one last look at their friends and family as tears rolled down their cheeks they activated the Portkey and disappeared.

They appeared in London, near the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked at them and decided since he was the unofficial leader that he would speak up.

"We have to go to Gringotts. If we're going to be on the run we need money. Lets make this quick." he told them as he led them into the alley, the poor and homeless littered the street. Muggleborns pleading for their wands or even a bit of money for some food.

They ran towards Gringotts and entered the damaged bank and where stopped by the guards.

"Potter, the Manager would like to see you." one of them growled.

"Alright, they come with me." he said as he nodded his friends and companions.

The guard nodded and began to walk towards the back of the bank.

They entered a large waiting area while avoiding goblins running around with stacks of papers.

"Manager Ragnok, Harry Potter is here." the guard announced

"Send them in!" a gruff voice said. As they entered the office they saw a mean-looking goblin get up and approach them.

"Potter, you know you have a lot of nerve to come back here. Not only did you break into a vault, steal a dragon and destroy half the bloody bank when you escaped. But you also ruined our reputation! Tell me why I shouldn't have you tortured for your crimes!" Ragnok yelled as he poked Harry in the chest with his pointy finger.

"Because, if you kill me. Then our world as we know it is over. Look Ragnok, I just saw all my friends and family get killed by The Dark Lord! Now my suggestion is you pack up and leave England before he comes to subjugate your people. Now I am here to empty out all of our vaults. We need capital if we're going to fight a war against this mad man." Harry all but yelled at the goblin. Ragnok's eyes glinted with an internal fire fed by anger.

"As much as I hate you, as much as I want to gut you for what you have done. You have a point. Our bank and all our people are moving abroad to Italy as we speak. I suggest you do the same. Grindtooth!" He yelled out as he glanced over the teenage group.

"Yes Ragnok?" The lowly goblin asked as he entered.

"I need you to empty the Vaults of Potter, Malfoy, Lovegood, Greengrass, Bones, and Weasley. Put all of their fortune into a footlocker." Ragnok growled.

"Add the Black family fortune and the Lestrange's vault. They have all perished and Draco and I are the only ones left to claim them." Harry told him.

"Fine, add those too." Ragnok told Grindtooth.

"Right away sir!" the goblin responded as he scurried away.

"Now have you thought about how you're all going to get out of England undetected? And where you will stay?" The old warrior turned banker asked.

"We don't know yet. We will figure something out." Harry said not wanting to give away any plans to a possible enemy.

"Well Mister Potter, it's you're lucky day. For a 'nominal' fee, Gringotts is willing to transport you to Italy. Undetected, if you wish." Ragnok told them with a feral smile.

"Let me discuss it with my group." Harry said as he turned to his companions.

"Well? Should we do it?" Harry asked.

"What if it's a trap? He did say he wanted to kill you." said Ginny.

"I say we do it, we don't have anything else to lose." Neville responded.

"Except our lives." drawled Draco.

"Luna and I think it's a calculated risk, but one we're willing to take." Susan answered.

"And you Astoria? What do you say?" Harry asked the sad girl.

"Let's do it. If we stay we die, if we go we might live or we might die. Knowing the goblins there is a 50/50 chance we're dead. But a 50% chance at life is better then a 100% chance of a brutal death." she responded.

"Right, we'll do it." Harry said as he nodded.

"Alright Ragnok we'll do it. Now what is this 'nominal' fee you mentioned?" Harry asked as he approached.

"Obviously I can't do this for free so I say I'll do it for 2 Million Galleons. Each." Ragnok chuckled when he saw their faces drop.

"That's highway robbery!" Ginny yelled at him.

"Shut it Ginny." Harry snapped.

"Ragnok, how about 2 Million Galleons for all of us, plus I will give you this." Harry said as he pulled out Gryffindor's Sword. The goblin's eyes widened comically, and Harry would have laughed were the situation not so dire.

"That...is reasonable." Ragnok croaked out.

"Good, now what do we need to do?" Harry asked as he handed over the sword. He looked over towards the door as the other goblin walked in with a massive footlocker.

"Grindtooth! Count out 2 Million Galleons from their footlocker. Potter, you will need to come with me to the lower levels of the bank to leave the country. We'll leave once the money is counted out. I must say this was unexpected. You have gained back some respect in the goblin nation for returning to us this priceless artefact." Ragnok said as he inspected the blade.

Harry just smiled, inside though he was laughing. The goblin had no idea he possessed the Sorting Hat and that he could call upon the blade at any time.

"All done sir!" Grindtooth called out.

"Good! Now gather your belongings and follow me, oh and Grindtooth? How much is in the footlocker?" Ragnok asked much more pleased with himself and no longer snapping at the lowly goblin.

"A little over 200 Million Galleons sir." He said.

"Alright, lets go Potter." Ragnok ordered as he was followed into the bowels of the bank by a dumbstruck group of refugees.


End file.
